Former Ally, New Enemy
by Avatar Fan 11051
Summary: Cancelled!
1. Chapter 1

Now then, I'm re-writing 'The return of ?' because I thought it got too rushed. Therefore, here is the remake, Former Ally, New Enemy! It follows the same storyline, but with a few bits change, Snake and Captain Falcon for example.

Here it is!

--

Captain Falcon was sitting in his room with a new Smasher, Black Shadow. The decision took alot of time to get over, seeing as they were worst enemies, but eventually, they agreed to just ignore eachother. They were watching a new TV show, 'The Falcons.', a reality show about the Falcon family. Captain Falcon's father just Falcon Punched his new neighbour into oblivion.

Captain Falcon looked on shocked at his father. He suddenly saw the TV show changed to 'The Mafia Channel'.

"Ugh." Captain Falcon muttered, before leaving the room, in the hope of the main room tv being available. Unfortunately, he found it was being watched by Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, and Bowser, who were watching the old series of them. It was the episode 'Mama Luigi.' and everyone was complaining.

"Why would I call myself 'Mama'?" Luigi said loudly, and everyone else nodded.

"And since when can Yoshi speak?" Mario shouted, and Peach added even louder,

"Even if he could, he wouldn''t talk like that!"

"AND THERE ARE CAVEMEN!" Bowser shouted,

"AND WHERE IS THE TRUE STAR, WARIO?! MWA-HA-HA!" Wario screamed, doing his taunt.

Captain Falcon left the room, and found Pokemon Trainer practising with his Pokemon. However, he had a new Pidgeotto.

"Wow, Red!" he shouted, and Red smiled, before going back to his moves. Falcon sighed. They were starting a new tournament soon, and he hated nearly _all_ of the newcomers. Ridley, some kid called Ash, Sephiroth, Kefka, Knuckles, plus, they got rid of Lucario, and replaced him with Mewtwo. There were a few plus sides though. There was a dude called Cloud Strife, and Roy had come back. He went back upstairs, to see Snake. He was testing out some new gear, and accidentally blew the door down onto Captain Falcon.

Falcon stood back up, and Snake's look was a look of surprise.

"Sorry." he said in his deep voice. Falcon sighed, and walked in.

--

Mewtwo sat in his room, grinning. He saw the lifeless corpse of Black Shadow before him.

'Time to take them down from the inside!' he thought.

--

Please review, or tell me if you want the original to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a relatively silent day in Smash Mansion, having heard the news of Black Shadow's death. Even Captain Falcon seemed subdued. Not because he secretly liked Black Shadow, just the shock. Master Hand was holding interrogation talks with every Smasher. When Mewtw was called in, he answered every question calmly, and was using his Psychic abilities to negate the lie detector.

--

Link was polishing his Master Sword in his room, listening to his 'shings' as he went on. Then, he heard a creak from the door. He looked over. Nothing. He looked back at his Master Sword.

--

The boy waited outside the warriors room, holding his bow and arrow.

'That was way too close!' he thought. He peered back over the small crack in the door and took aim...

--

Everyone in Smash Mansion heard the echoing screams, as Wolf was in interrogation. Master Hand zoomed up to the source and opened the door. There was a bloody Link, breathing heavily on the floor. Master Hand rushed over, and attemted to heal him. It didn't work. Mewtwo gave a small smile. Link coughed up blood. He was gasping. Then his eyelids slowly closed, putting him to rest.

--

Roy ran upstairs to Marth and Ike's room, gasping. He burst the door open, seeing them both crying, due to the loss of Link. He quickly regained his breath, looking at the shock on his friend's faces.

"Mewtwo... gonna kill you all." he said, leaning on a wall.

Ike and Marth looked even more shocked.

--

:o Where did Roy come from? Who is Link's killer? Why am I doing this style of question?

Anyway, REVIEW! Just because of Reader Traffic doesn't mean that you don't review! Please, I'm beggin ya!!

Aaah!


End file.
